Instant Messaging
by FlamingRedFox
Summary: Never leave your computer unguarded… especially when nosy siblings are around to ruin your social life. [Cliché AU][SanMir][Oneshot][Rated simply because of Inuyasha's away message]


A/N: (Sighs) I really don't know why I'm posting this. While I do find it kind of cute, I actually don't like this little one-shot. It's the closest I'll ever come to writing anything that remotely resembles a high school AU, and the only thing to tip off that this would take place while the gang is in high school is 'cause of the mention of a history paper…

But anyways…. I tell you to read at your own risk.

Some somewhat important background info: This fic takes place on a Wednesday evening. It's your basic AU high school setting. The gang is all on friendly terms with each other. I have a hard time typing in chat-speak because it annoys the heck outta me so the IM conversations are a little more well-typed out than I would like, though Miroku does seem like the type to properly spell and punctuate for the most part even in an IM. And in my opinion, this thing is rather lacking in some basic descriptions that I don't really want to add anyways… It's more to the point than poetic.

Disclaimer: To own Inuyasha I would need money to purchase him. Saddly, the job I have only pays me in volunteer hours, and that's not enough to purchase even one of his ears!

**

* * *

**

**Instant Messaging**

Never leave your computer unguarded… especially when nosy siblings are around to ruin your social life.

* * *

Screen Names:  
Sango: BlushingB1tch  
Miroku: BehindBlueEyes37  
Inuyasha: 6Hell6Hound6  
Kagome: xXHopelessXLoveXx

* * *

xXHopelessXLoveXx: awe darn. I g2g. ttyl, cya  
BlushingB1tch: Bye kags 

Sango clicked the small X in the top right corner of the AIM box, effectively closing the one-hundred twenty minute conversation she had been having with Kagome. With a sigh, she stole a glance at her buddy list. xXHopelessXLoveXx, which was Kagome's name was in parenthesis, signifying she had just signed off. The only other notable name that stuck out from among the long list of people on mobile devices, away, or just not worth talking to at the moment was Inuyasha's, 6Hell6Hound6. Of course, his usual away message of, 'Fuck off Bitches!' was on, so Sango didn't bother IM-ing him.

Leaning back against the back of her desk chair, a satisfied smirk crossed her lips as she listened to the cracking noise of her back. She had been sitting there, talking to Kagome for two hours, after all. "A five minute break won't hurt anyone," she mumbled, standing up and averting her gaze from the computer screen. She could procrastinate writing her history paper for a few more minutes in order to get a snack. And she doubted anyone would IM her in the brief time she was gone. Stealing one last glance at her buddy list, she turned on her heel and exited the room, not bothering to put on an away message or close the bedroom door.

* * *

"Hey, ane-ue," Kohaku smiled at his sister as he passed her on the stairs. "What's the rush?" The only response he got from Sango was a smile of her own before she reached the bottom of the stairs and disappeared into the kitchen.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Kohaku continued on his way up to his room, trying to decide which of his Wii games he wanted to play; he had narrowed the choice down to _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_, _Pokémon Battle Revolution_, and _WarioWare: Smooth Moves_. The boy only paused in his walk as he passed Sango's room. The sound of the familiar door opening and then a random song clip signified someone had just signed on and left an IM. Kohaku glanced through his sister's open door, trying to read the computer screen from where he was standing. Of course, he was too far away to make out anything other than the title of the website his sister had left open.

Glancing behind his shoulder, a grin crossed Kohaku's face as he entered Sango's room. His curiosity had gotten the better of him. Besides, it was his duty as a younger brother to invade his sister's privacy and he had remembered her once saying something about him only being forbidden from entering her room when the door was shut. At the moment, the door was wide open. Softly padding through the well kept room, Kohaku leaned against the back of the desk chair and let his eyes adjust to the glow of the computer screen.

BehindBlueEyes37: Hey  
BehindBlueEyes37: Sango, you there?  
BehindBlueEyes37: helloooooooo?  
BlushingB1tch: Hey Miroku. what's up?

Kohaku couldn't help it. The idea was just plain evil. Sure, Sango would probably kill him for pretending to be her, but he just couldn't pass up the opportunity to mess with the already strange relationship his sister held with the boy belonging to the screen-name BehindBlueEyes37. He plopped down in the desk chair, fingers poised over the keyboard as he waited for the reply.

BehindBlueEyes37: Ah. Sango, my dear, so you are there. I knew you couldn't ignore me forever

Kohaku blinked at the computer screen, not really knowing how to respond to that. Luckily, he didn't need to reply because Miroku was still typing.

BehindBlueEyes37: This history paper sucks. I think I've written three pages of repetitive nonsense. What's soo important about the Sengoku Jidai anyways?

Kohaku smirked. This was something he could respond to. He briefly brought up the minimized Microsoft Word document to check his sister's progress on the paper. Then, he clicked back to the IM box and typed his response.

BlushingB1tch: i havent started mine yet…  
BehindBlueEyes37: Ah, ever the procrastinator aren't you my dear Sango  
BlushingB1tch: Shut Up

Hopefully he sounded somewhat like his sister. As much as he knew about her personality, impersonating Sango was a bit harder than Kohaku anticipated.

BehindBlueEyes37: …  
BehindBlueEyes37: So… we still on for our date Friday night?

"What?" Kohaku exclaimed aloud, his jaw nearly hitting the floor. He knew his sister had a small crush on Miroku, and that Miroku shamelessly flirted with her on a daily basis, but the boy never expected his sister to take Miroku up on one of his offers.

BehindBlueEyes37: Sango? You there?  
BlushingB1tch: You… you're dating my sister?  
BehindBlueEyes37: Huh? Wha?

Awe sugar! He just blew his cover. Miroku hadn't quite figured it out yet, judging by the last thing he had typed. But, as Kohaku made to get up from the desk and bolt to the safety of his room his gaze landed on Sango with a half eaten chocolatechip cookie in her hand and a confused look on her face. The look on his own face was a mix of fear and embarrassment with a light blush dusting his freckled cheeks.

"Kohaku… What are you doing at my computer?" Sango asked cautiously.

"Since when were you dating Miroku?" was the boy's own curious response.

A horrified look crossed Sango's face as a deep blush painted her cheeks. Not even Kagome knew about her little date set for Friday. It was to be her first date with Miroku, and if he behaved himself she was hoping it wouldn't also be their last. Now it looked like that date was going down hill before it even happened.

"Get out... Now!"

The words came out more like a low growl than anything else. Kohaku quickly ran from the room, fear of his sister's wrath clearly written over his boyish features. A few seconds after he left, his bedroom door being slammed shut could be heard down the hall. Sango shut her own door with a bit too much force before wearily making her way over towards the computer and sitting down.

BehindBlueEyes37: Hello?  
BehindBlueEyes37: Sango? You There?  
BehindBlueEyes37: Umm… is someone gonna explain to me what just happened?  
BlushingB1tch: …Miroku?

The font Sango had been typing in changed from thin, black, Arial letters to the bright pink Kristen ITC font she normally used.

BehindBlueEyes37: Sango? What's going on?

Sango sighed.

BlushingB1tch: Kohaku thought it would be funny to pretend to be me, apparently… You've been talking to him the whole time

Sango bit her bottom lip, waiting for Miroku's reply. This would be the last time she ever left her bedroom door open without putting an away message on.

* * *

Miroku blinked at his computer screen, raising an eyebrow. "Kohaku?" _'That explains why her replies took so long.'_ His usual smirk graced his lips as he typed out his reply. 

BehindBlueEyes37: Eh, don't worry about it, love. We weren't talking long anyways. So, we're still on for Friday, right? Or has your brother gone and ruined my one chance to win the fair lady's heart?

Miroku could have sworn the pause before Sango began typing was so she could roll her eyes. And of course, he was right. Not that he knew that.

BlushingB1tch: If you say so  
BlushingB1tch: and yeah. You're picking me up at 7 right?  
BehindBlueEyes37: yep XD

He couldn't resist adding the smilie.

BlushingB1tch: k. I g2g. I still haven't started my history paper…  
BehindBlueEyes37: see you tomorrow  
BlushingB1tch: Bye Miroku  
BehindBlueEyes37: ciao Sango

Miroku clicked the X on his internet browser, automatically closing everything but his half-finished history paper. He leaned back in his rolling chair with a satisfied smirk. The boy was very much looking forward to Friday night. Now if only he could finish that damned paper!

* * *

A/N: Some notes on the screen-names. 

Inuyasha: 6Hell6Hound6: I just though he needed mentioning, and I thought my idea for his name was a bit more creative than some of the ones I've seen. It's got a hidden 666, after all, haha.

Miroku: BehindBlueEyes37: The song _Behind Blue Eyes_ always makes me think of Miroku, even if I still haven't figured out how to relate all of the lyrics to him… yet. XD And, 37 if my favorite number…

Kagome: xXHopelessXLoveXx: She seems most likely to me to revert to common chat-speak and all those silly little ways of wording screen-names. o.O Besides, she is a hopeless romantic and I thought that HopelessLove fit her well. Just needed to dress it up a little.

Sango: BlushingB1tch: Dunno quite what I was thinking with Sango's… I just didn't wanna use something involving boomerangs or taijiyas… Then I though, 'well, she can be a real bitch sometimes and she blushes a lot' XD The 1 instead of an i was just to make the word bitch seem less like an obvious cussword… . To me anyways, haha.

And there you have it. This is what happens when I write between the hours of 9 and 11pm without a laptop with which to type. . I'm not overly proud of it, but I do find it kind of cute. XD Some of the bad spelling and grammar was intentional, because it's a well known fact that most people don't bother to spell-check their IMs… o.O Though I do occasionally hit spell-check on my own sometimes… And on that note…

Please feel free to leave a review, even if it's just to comment on how ridiculous I've made their screen names. XD You can leave criticism if you want as well, though I already know that this fic is cliché, short, somewhat poorly written, has a jumpy POV, and is a bit lacking in wow-factor. Well, that's how I view it anyways, haha. I doubt that it's very internet worthy, but then again, it seems to be the badly written cliché stuff that gets all the reviews now a days… o.O Well, for those of you still reading, I hope you enjoyed this, or at least got a good laugh at my expense. Ciao.


End file.
